


from the perfect start to the finish line

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had the whole night ahead of them, after all. What were a few more hours in the grand scheme of things?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the perfect start to the finish line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/gifts).



> This idea was sent to me by the wonderful Kimmins on tumblr, and I fucking had to write it. It's Sexual Sunday, fuck yeah, and I haven't written Reylux in awhile so I might be a bit rusty. Hope you enjoy it, regardless! Thank you!

The sun that had been filtering from the open window was dwindling to a low glow, and Rey’s body felt as though it’d been lit on fire, every muscle aching, every inch of her covered in sweat. Judging by the way slowly darkening room it was going on night, making this officially the longest she, Hux, and Kylo had spent in bed together, and dammit if she didn’t love every second of it. She looked down between her legs where the redhead was currently focused on Kylo’s cock pressing between her sweat-soaked thighs, making it easier for him to fuck between them and past Hux’s swollen red lips. Rey whined as, with one particularly well angled thrust, Kylo’s considerable length slid against her clit, and Hux’s tongue lapped at the oversensitive bud, the bundle of nerves throbbing with desire. She knew Kylo could go at it for a long time, but he kept  _ teasing  _ her with those sudden strokes, with the sight of his cock fucking between her legs before being swallowed down by Hux’s greedy mouth, tongue snaking around the length. 

As if spurred on by this thought, Kylo’s hands reached up to paw at her breasts, his enormous palms covering them with ease and massaging the overly sensitive skin. His fingers trailed lazily over the bites that Hux had left, the purple bruises trickling down the swell of each of her breasts and trailing down her ribs towards her navel. She might as well have been tattooed, each of them burning as Kylo traced the outline of Hux’s mouth, and Rey whimpered as Kylo caught her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Feeling good, Rey?” His voice was the clearest indication of how wrecked he was; gritty, his words were broken by lust and desire. He’d come already, hours ago, but this second orgasm they’d been working at for some time. He’d drag it out as long as he could manage, she knew, preferring to watch his lovers come undone as often as he could stand before he finally chased his own climax. He was greedy, drinking from their desire for him and their adoration for how he could make them feel until he was drunk with it. 

“Feeling great,” she rasped, her tongue scraping against the inside of her dry mouth, lips cracked but  _ oh  _ as Hux’s tongue slid against her clit, and delved into her for a quick moment, she couldn’t stop herself from tipping back and moaning. “Fuck. Hux, I wanna sit on your face. Please. Kylo, you fuck him,” she said, looking back at the dark haired man beneath her. 

Kylo grinned. “But what if I want to keep fucking his mouth?” 

“No,” she whined. 

Hux pulled away with a lewd pop, sitting up on all fours and smirking. He looked utterly fucked out, pale cheeks now ruddy with color, red hair mussed up beyond repair and catching the light from the fading sun, which only made it glow. “Now, now, you two can fight over me later. Don’t I get a say?” 

“No,” Rey and Kylo said in tandem, bringing a laugh to Hux’s lips that had Rey’s heart clenching. She slithered up and off of Kylo, pushing his hands off of her in favor of launching herself carefully at Hux. He wrapped his arms around her and managed to finagle her exhausted body so it topped his own. She could feel his cock press against her slit, and whined as he teased her entrance with it before slapping her ass. 

“C’mon. You want my tongue so bad, go get it before Kylo does.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice. Grinning, she clambered over his body, seating herself only when she faced Kylo and managed to lean over to mouth at Hux’s cock, lapping at the precome that dribbled from the tip as she held Kylo’s gaze. She made a show of it, slurping around Hux’s member as the man moaned from beneath her, and craned his neck to press his tongue deep inside her while her eyes closed. She could all but feel herself dripping over his mouth and it made her shiver as she took him into her mouth. She wasn’t able to take all that much, given the angle, but fuck all it still felt amazing to make him come undone beneath her. His long fingered hands settled on her hips, grinding her down on his mouth. Her back arched, eyes snapping open, to watch as Kylo shifted Hux’s legs apart and slid, with practiced ease, into his ass. His thick cock was still spit-slick, and he held her gaze as Hux whimpered beneath her at the familiar intrusion. Rey had to stop for a half moment to watch as Hux’s body accepted Kylo with minimal struggle, amazed at just how well he did. It took her a couple good minutes to adjust to the sheer size of the man, while Hux, well, seemed to be made for it. Her mouth watered as Kylo fully seated himself in Hux, who lapped at Rey’s cunt all the more at the pressure. She keened, feeling the rock of Kylo’s hips reverberate in the alternating, needy thrusting of Hux’s tongue inside her, and with a growl of longing she slid her lips back over his cock again, determined to bring him off as quickly as possible. Between her and Kylo, it shouldn’t be too difficult. 

It wasn’t. Though the noise was muffled by her thighs, she felt every moan and whimper Hux let loose vibrate through her, and when he pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit, then flicked it as quickly as he could with the tip, she knew he was close. He was determined to bring her off with him, and she wasn’t about to say no. Her muscles tensed as her right hand wrapped around his dick and helped jerk him off the rest of the way. Kylo’s right hand pulled her head off of Hux’s cock, watching as she stared up at him, offering him the very best view as Hux came all over her open mouth and cheeks. Kylo’s eyes were slitted, glazed over in pleasure as his mouth hung open without him even realizing. Rey grinned. He was so far down the rabbit hole it wouldn’t be too long before he finished, too. He leaned in to lap at the come that’d spilled over the curve of her jaw as Hux slid a hand between himself and Rey to finger her and offer that final stimulation she needed to orgasm. 

Her body jolted, fingers digging into the sweat-soaked sheets as she ground herself against Hux’s lips, a deep grunt leaving her lips as her face screwed up in pleasure. Oh fuck, that was it. Peals of fire licked at every pore, every molecule of her body as she trembled and gave in to the pressure that burst from her. Kylo’s hips slammed against Hux’s, jolting both himself and Rey, as he surged closer to kiss her hard on the lips, his body shuddering with his own orgasm. His thrusts turned shallow as he worked through his completion while his kiss left Rey breathless and boneless in his arms that now wrapped around her and tugged her from Hux’s mouth. A good thing, too. She hadn’t even thought about pulling away, but now that she did she heard his ragged breathing and worried she might’ve suffocated him if not for Kylo. Whoops. What a way to go, she supposed. 

She giggled quietly as she rolled off to the side, wondering how it was she’d explain that to his stern, tight-lipped father, as Kylo leaned over to kiss Hux, licking at the slick that’d covered the redhead’s chin and sharing the come that Hux still had on his tongue. Watching them come together made Rey shiver, and she considered delving between Hux’s legs to repay the favor by cleaning him off. 

They had the whole night ahead of them, after all. What were a few more rounds in the grand scheme of things? 


End file.
